pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1743 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published Colonial America * Joseph Green (poet), "The Disappointed Cooper", mocking an old man's marriage to a woman half his age and criticizing the behavior of some New Light ministers; English Colonial AmericaBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books Great Britain * Robert Blair, The Grave''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 a work representative of the Graveyard poets movement * Samuel Boyse, Albion's Triumph * James Bramston, The Crooked Six-pence, published anonymously, attributed to Bramston by Isaac Reed in his Repository 1777; a parody of John Philips' The Splendid Shilling 1705, and that poem's text is included in this publication * William Collins, Verses Humbly Address'd to Sir Thomas Hammer on his Edition of Shakespear's Works, published anonymously "By a Gentleman of Oxford" * Thomas Cooke, An Epistle to the Countess of Shaftesbury * Philip Doddridge, The Principles of the Christian Religion * Robert Dodsley, Pain and Patience * Philip Francis, translator, The Odes, Epodes, and Carmen Seculare of Horace, very popular translation, published this year in London (originally published in 1742 in Dublin; two more volumes, The Satires of Horace and The Epistles and Art of Poetry of Horace published 1746; see also A Poetical Translation of the Works of Horace 1747)); Irish writer published in England * Aaron Hill, The Fanciad: An heroic poem, published anonymously * David Mallet, Poems on Several Occasions'' * Alexander Pope, ''The New Dunciad * William Whitehead, An Essay on Ridicule Other languages * André Philippe de Prétot, Le Recueil du Parnasse, ou, nouveau choix de pieces fugitives en prose & en vers, Paris: Chez Briasson, France Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 14 – Hannah Cowley (died 1809), English dramatist and poet * June 20 – Anna Laetitia Barbauld, (died 1825), English poet, essayist, and children's author * November 18 – Johannes Ewald (died 1781), Danish national dramatist and poetGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 328 * December 10 – Johann Christoph Schwab (died 1821), German * December 23 – Ippolit Bogdanovich (died 1803), Russian classicist author of light poetry, best known for his long poem Dushenka ;Also: **Eibhlín Dubh Ní Chonaill (died 1800), Irish noblewoman and poet, the composer of Caoineadh Airt Uí Laoghaire Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 6 – Andrew Michael Ramsay (born 1686), Scottish-born writer and poet who lived most of his adult life in France * October 5 – Henry Carey (born 1687), English poet, dramatist and song-writer ;Also: * James Bramston (born 1694), English satirist and poet * Josiah Relph * Richard Savage (born 1697), English poet See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * Augustan poetry * Scriblerus Club Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry